Devil May Cry: The Mundus Prodigy
by Ghostwithakeyboard
Summary: Mundus returns! Vergil ressurrected? A power hidden in Rebellion is revealed... And Dante must become something greater than he's ever become to defeat the greatest foe he's ever had to face... Chapter One Complete. Only 1000 words but please review.


**I'd like to think I'm a pretty big DMC fan so I figured I'd write something.  
All rights of ownership and the like aren't mine, I don't own DMC, unfortunately.  
Thanks for reading, and please leave reviews.  
Will.  
**

**Chapter One : Of Demons and Angels**

_A year since the Fortuna Incident..._

With a sigh Dante wiped sweat from his forehead and flicked on the lights. His seventh working day of the week, something was going on. These demons were coming out of no-where, and no matter how hard he tracked he couldn't find what or who was bringing them here. He just wished that what ever the big bad mo-fo was doing, it'd hurry up and appear so he could kick its ass and get a chance to relax.  
Leaning his well-fed sword Rebellion against the desk he threw his blood-caked jacket on the chair. _Wonder where Trish 'n' Lady've gotten off to..._

Collapsing onto his chair he prepared for the most important part of the day. _Pizza!_ His hand reached out for the phone-  
THWACK! A glint of silver and suddenly a large dagger, curved like a short sword had speared his hand to the desk. A second glint followed, pinning his shoulder to the chair.

'Seriously, what does a guy like me have to do to get some slack around here?'  
'People like you should never be given anything but pity.'  
_Trish? _Standing there in the shop doorway was... no, not Trish. She felt different, not just physically. She looked exactly like Trish, except Trishes skin wasn't dark grey, nor where her eyes entirely white. _Some kind of doppleganger?_

'Heh. You look like Trish after a bad night. Loving the tan.' Dante smirked.  
With blistering speed another of the dagger-swords shot from the clones hip and sunk deep into the head rest where Dantes head used to be. Not even the faintest flinch crossed Dante's face as he rolled from his chair, pulling his hand and shoulder free of the desk but leaving the daggers in his body. Already upon him her hands were raining cuts and blows all over, but Dante was just that little bit quicker. He dodged and ducked and flipped, all the while masking his slow advance towards Rebellion.

'I've seen my fair share of wack-jobs but you almost take the cake, honey!' and with an almost playfull grin he hurled Rebellion at the dopplegangers chest. To his surprise she didn't even try to dodge but rather he spread her arms as the still-bloodied sword sank clean and straight through her stomach, stopping only at the hilt. The moonlight flittered through the door and reflected off the blade that now protruded from her back.  
'Your keepsake will be your undoing, Son of Sparda!' the grey thing spat, and with a violent shudder she morphed. A ripple of energy passed through Rebellion from hilt to tip and with a violent screech _shards of metal _that looked just like that of Rebellion sprouted from her arms, her legs. It covered her body in various places until her skin became some twisted metallic armour, sharp spikes and blunt blades pointing every direction.  
'Hmm... sorry. Never did learn how to bake a cake...' Dante's smirk returned and from seemingly nowhere Ebony and Ivory glared straight at the now-armored clone. 'Feel free to take all the lead you please.'

'Insolent until the death, Son of Sparda!' and the clone attacked again, fiercer than ever. Her daggers discarded she swung at Dante with claws of steel, quicker than lightning, and it was all he could do to fend of the swings with his guns. Seeing his chance he ducked a swipe, discarded his guns, grasped Rebellion's hilt and pulled. It slid out an inch before a fierce kick to the face sent Dante crashing into the far wall.  
'I deal with women by day and demons by night. You put the two together and your starting to get on my nerves.'

Brushing himself off Dante winked as the demon stalked towards him and he flipped over another blistering slash. But the clone was smarter than that, and leapt backwards, impaling Dante on the same sword impaling her. They soared across the room and slammed against the other wall, the two becoming skewered on it a foot above the ground.

'Frankly I'm dissappointed, Son of Sparda. The shame of death at the hands of your own weapon...' Dante clenched his teach and pushed against the wall with hands and feet, slowly coming free.  
'Stabbed with... my own sword... I swear... on what ever ... hell you came from ... you demons ... just ... aren't...,' and suddenly the two vaulted off the wall and Dante twisted free of the blade. Still floating the Grey Trish spun resumed her attack but too late as Dante's hands gripped Rebellion's hilt and landed, swinging the sword at his desk and taking the metal bitch with it. The desk imploded in a literal shower of splinters and the demon cried out as Dante thrust Rebellion into her neck, pinning her high up on the last-to-be-damaged wall. It writhed and clawed weakly before going limp and incinerating in the usual display of self-cremation.  
Dante let his hand fall and took a deep breath.  
'...original.'

He didn't bother checking his chest for damage, it had healed up almost as soon as the blade had left. Far more annoying was the hundredth something destruction of his shop. And far more concerning was a new demon. True, he'd run into demons with slightly altered shapes or weapons or the like but nothing with a power like that. He ran a hand through his silver hair and turned to see a normal, blue-eyed Trish, an eyebrow raised at a grey her crucified on Dante's wall with Dante's sword.  
'Do I want to know?'  
'In short... I never knew you had a sister?' he answered with a shrug.


End file.
